


Halloween special: The Dark lady

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayed Harry Potter, Character Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Left for Dead, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Holly’s a little bit immortal and a lot tired of the magical world’s sheep-like-people. No one is happy with her solution to Voldemort and the war, so after one too many attempts on her life… she decides, screw it. They can just handle Voldemort themselves.No 31. TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTUREExperiment | Whipped | Left for Dead
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Whumptober 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 9
Kudos: 317
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Halloween special: The Dark lady

**Author's Note:**

> The last one and this one is all Holly's >:D Hopefully I have the time to move to updating some of my fics!

Traitors, the lot of them. Betrayers. Scum. Sheep.

Holly had a found a path that avoided her death; she'd survived despite them! Months of work alone in a tent, Holly had designed a powerful ritual from scratch. She'd realized early on, the moment Dumbledore told her about them in fact, that she was a Horcrux. Holly knew what was within her. And she realized that all of her life had been designed. Every battle, friendship, enemy, even every had been planned. All so that she'd die at the proper moment. 

Dumbledore had known the entire time what she was, and it infuriated her. He dared try to turn her into some martyr? To design her death? To ensure she killed herself to win the war.

Screw him. 

No, Holly turned to dark magic, to blood and ritual. She ensured her parent's sacrifices weren't pointless, and she succeeded. Holly sealed Voldemort, his main soul, into the locket she now wore on her neck. Holly had prevented him from ever escape. Alone she'd won the war. Single-handed Holly had come out victorious. 

But the 'light' refused to accept it. They were scared sheep, who looked at what she'd done and turned from her. They hated her choice and methods; they turned their backs, spat on her when she walked the streets freed as a result of her actions. 

Holly should have expected it. Her years of Hogwarts had taught her how fickle people were, and this only proved it. 

And then Snape had come out with the truth, he'd told the ministry about the Horcruxes and her to save his own arse. That too, she should have expected. 

And a hit had been placed on her head, the world itself was chasing her. Muggles and wizardkind alike, all hunting Voldemort's last tie to life, the 'dark lady.' 

They'd gotten several lucky shots; they'd nicked her with spells that cut her open from breast to hip. Hit her with countless curses. Chased her into the forests, through the cities, and across countrysides until they couldn't follow anymore. Then, they left her for dead, hoping the blood loss would finish the job. 

For them, Dumbledore expected her to die. For this, she'd defeated Voldemort. 

She should have let Riddle win. Should have offered him a vow and just… left. 

Holly sealed her wounds slowly, learned each healing spell with as much care as she'd given to her ritual. Slept in her tent, which Holly was grateful that paranoia made her keep. And she sat, staring at her books, notes, and chaos with a… thought… edging at her consciousness. 

The sheep weren't terribly smart. They chased Holly down, betrayed her trust, tried to kill her because of her ritual; they did all this without truly understanding it. Because now the thought had occurred. 

Holly should have let Voldemort win. 

But Voldemort wasn't dead, just sealed. And she had the door to his prison hanging around her neck.

Holly stood as she finished sealing the should be lethal wound. She stood and paced the room. Her ritual was complicated; the actual sealing had been ridiculously so. But releasing her prisoner… that would be simple. All she'd need to do was find a way to temporarily stop Riddle so she could talk to him. She could write up a… deal of sorts. A pact that she would not harm him and that she'd keep his Horcrux safe within her, and in return, he'd leave her be. 

She wondered what he'd do. 

Funny how Voldemort was now her last resort. 

"Fine then." Holly marched toward her notes; that was what she'd do… she'd become the Dark Lady the sheep expected her too, and she'd set the Dark Lord free.

Three days later, Holly stood in the forest with a runic array drawn into the dirt. Outside it, Holly tossed the locket to the middle… and allowed her magic to release the Dark Lord from his prison. What surprised her, though, was that he was unsurprised. 

"Potter, finally given in, I see." 

"Yup," she didn't beat around the bush; she was no Slytherin. "How'd you figure that out?" 

"Your array was ingenious, but you did not limit my view. I have witnessed everything Potter," he held out his hand, "the contract?"

Holly tossed it at him; it was basic enough. A non-aggression agreement was the basic idea. Though she was genuinely surprised he signed it only after a quick look. After he had, Holly broke the array and… stood there. She wasn't sure what to do then. 

Voldemort strode toward her. "You have much to learn, Potter, if you truly want to be the Dark Lady they think you are," his smirk was vicious, "but not to worry… I'll teach you." He leaned forward, eyes glowing bloody red, "I hope you understand what you've done, Potter, because you will not trap me in such a way a second time." 

"It's the rest of eternity for us both," Holly answered because she'd figured that out already. Voldemort was immortal because of his Horcrux, and Holly was immortal because she held it. "I'll adjust." 

Because those wounds had been lethal, she had been left for dead… and yet she lived. She always lived. 

"Then, it's time we upgrade. I am not sleeping in a tent." He grabbed her arm, and Holly was given absolutely no warning before he apparated wandlessly. She hadn't even intended to join him; she'd just released him to drag attention from her. But it seemed Voldemort wasn't good with that. 

Well.

She hoped she didn't regret it.


End file.
